Up My Sleeve
by IACB
Summary: 'Votre mère s'est fait larguer sur le quai de la station Glacière' raconterait un jour Hermione à ses enfants. UA.


**Drabble n°1 : Up My Sleeve**

 **Thème donné par :** Nina-Lou L.

 **Mots à caser :** _Railler / Tumescent / Lumineux_

 **Rating :** K

 **Note :** L'histoire se passe à **Paris** car pourquoi pas ? Le titre est tiré de **'** **Heaven In Hiding** **' de Halsey** , et plus particulièrement du couplet : **« Your eyes light up cause you best believe / That I got something up my sleeve »**. Bonne lecture à tous ! **xo.**

* * *

.  
.

' _Votre mère s'est fait larguer sur le quai de la station Glacière'_ raconterait un jour Hermione à ses enfants en guise de rigolote petite anecdote familiale et ils en riraient tous ensemble au dîner juste avant de se resservir de la salade, le JT de 20h en arrière-fond.

.  
.

« Hum… donc. Je pense que tout y est. » affirma Olivier avant de lui tendre un grand sac plastique froissé, le logo Carrefour délavé au point d'en devenir méconnaissable.

Hermione tendit le bras pour récupérer ses affaires, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui obstruait actuellement sa gorge au point de menacer d'en sortir — fou rire nerveux ou bile. Olivier était debout devant elle, droit comme un piquet dans ses chaussures de ville, sa posture aussi impersonnelle que son discours tout en surface. Il ne la regardait même pas dans les yeux. Huit longs mois de relation réduits en un banal échange de sac non-recyclable contenant brosse à dents, t-shirt froissé, paire d'écouteurs oubliée et CD de Radiohead, le tout sur un quai de métro en heure de pointe. Quel gâchis.

« S'il manque quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me contacter pour que je puisse te le restituer dans les plus brefs délais. »

Si formel… mon Dieu. _'Mon staff communiquera avec ton staff.'_ avait presque envie de **railler** Hermione mais à ce stade, le sarcasme ne servait plus à grand chose. Elle hocha vaguement la tête puis remonta le zipper de sa fermeture éclair jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Ok. » souffla alors Olivier et ses épaules se relâchèrent visiblement, comme débarrassées d'un poids. « Je… te souhaite donc une bonne continuation. » ajouta-t-il en déployant son bras vers elle d'une gestuelle robotique.

Et là, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle l'avait vu ronfler à en baver sur l'oreiller, sortir ses poubelles en caleçon X-Men, chanter du Mylène Farmer ivre, manger la bouche grande ouverte, pleurer devant un rom-com allemand sans sous-titres, manger encore la bouche ouverte, vomir à la simple vue du sang, ranger ses chaussettes par ordre de couleur, acheter trois peluches en fête foraine, danser nu sur du Céline Dion, râler devant une simple vaisselle de trois assiettes, partager ses angoisses dans le creux de son oreille une fois la nuit tombée. Et c'était cette même personne qui, aujourd'hui, clôturait leur relation à la manière d'un employeur clôturant un entretien d'embauche ? Absurdité.

Lorsqu'Olivier se lassa de tendre son bras dans le vide, Hermione rigolait encore. Lorsque le métro arriva et qu'Olivier rejoignit tout d'abord la rame à reculons puis d'un pas déterminé, elle rigolait toujours. Et lorsqu'il se déroba de sa vue comme de sa vie, laissant la brune seule sur le quai, elle hoquetait encore de rire, son sac d'affaires serré fort contre sa poitrine.

Quel gâchis.

Hermione ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta debout sur ce quai, ni combien de métros défilèrent devant ses yeux vitreux. Mais au bout de ce qui semblait être le seizième d'affilée, elle finit par s'asseoir. Et attendre. Son studio se situait à trois minutes d'ici, Olivier ayant fait l'ultime effort altruiste de se déplacer jusqu'à sa station pour lui asséner un dernier coup de couteau, mais ses jambes ne possédaient pas encore la force nécessaire pour y retourner. Et son coeur **tumescent** ne cessait de battre à un tempo anarchique.

Alors elle attendait.

Son regard était fixe, pratiquement éteint, mouvements et couleurs n'ayant plus aucun effet sur elle, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle mit du temps avant de remarquer. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, ses sourcils se arquèrent au ralentis. Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, dans le doute, mais lorsqu'elle revint au centre, c'était bien à _elle_ que le garçon du quai d'en face saluait de la main.

Il était habillé comme n'importe quel étudiant qu'aurait pu croiser Hermione dans un couloir de fac : jean un peu trop court, chaussettes un peu trop longues, baskets sales et bonnet gris. Il se tenait également comme tout étudiant lambda se tenait en 2018 : assez affalé pour ne pas totalement appartenir au monde des adultes mais suffisamment droit pour éviter une scoliose. Le sourire qu'il décocha lorsqu'Hermione lui rendit maladroitement sa salutation visuelle ne ressemblait cependant à aucun autre sourire que la brune ait pu voir auparavant. C'était un sourire **lumineux** , sans restriction ni embarras, comme s'il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu capter toute son attention.

Puis il leva son index en l'air d'un air brusquement sérieux et Hermione se sentit se redresser d'elle-même, inexplicablement au garde-à-vous. Lorsqu'il fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir un mouchoir coloré, elle suivit son geste du regard. Il maintint le mouchoir en l'air, pencha la tête de coté l'air de dire _'prête ?'_ , puis le roula en boule dans son poing et commença à procéder à un échange de plus en plus rapide entre ses deux mains. Si Hermione n'était pas aussi captivée par le spectacle, elle en aurait sincèrement ri une seconde fois car… était-il réellement en train de lui faire un tour de magie ? Depuis le quai d'en face ? En pleine station de métro ? Ce jour se devait d'être férié pour phénomènes incongrus à répétition.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, le garçon cessa tout mouvement pour maintenir ses deux poings fermés en l'air et à la même hauteur. Hermione fronça alors des sourcils, confuse. Elle pointa lentement son propre torse puis mima silencieusement de ses lèvres : _'Est-ce que… je dois choisir ?'_. Le garçon hocha alors la tête, ses lèvres incurvées cette fois-ci en une risette en coin. Hermione vida son esprit de toutes autres pensées parasites pour ne se concentrer que sur ces deux poings et les étudier, un tableau de probabilité se dressant presque sous ses yeux. Elle finit par se décider sur celui de gauche.

' _Sûre ?'_ lui demanda à distance le garçon.

' _Sûre.'_ répondit Hermione.

' _Certaine ?'_ s'assura le garçon, son rictus menaçant de reprendre le contrôle de sa figure toute entière.

' _Oui, certaine !'_ maintint Hermione, amusée malgré elle.

Le garçon dodelina de la tête puis ouvrit sa paume de gauche. Vide. Hermione cligna des yeux. L'observa ouvrir sa paume de droite. Vide aussi.

' _Hein ?'_

Hermione secoua la tête, perdue, son doigt pointant tour à tour ses deux mains inoccupées. Comment avait-il même fait ? Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant la petite poignée de secondes durant laquelle son mouchoirs avait été échangé de main en main. Où avait-il bien pu s'évaporer ? Dans sa manche ? Face à son incrédulité visible, le garçon d'en face affichait de nouveau son sourire mégawatt, visiblement satisfait d'avoir fait son petit effet.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il dresse de nouveau son doigt en l'air avec un petit '…oh !' et tout comme la première fois, Hermione se tint aussitôt droite sur son siège, comme happée par un nouveau centre de gravité. Elle put ainsi l'observer tâter frénétiquement son jean, puis son blouson, remonter jusqu'à ses coudes, son cou, puis ôter lentement son bonnet, révélant une chevelure d'un roux ébouriffé et flamboyant. Après s'être passé la main dans les cheveux, comme un tic gestuel, il fixa l'intérieur de son bonnet puis écarquilla des yeux. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Hermione, ce fut avec une expression blanche, comme s'il venait d'y voir un fantôme.

' _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'_ manqua de demander à voix haute la brune, impatiente.

Elle le vit alors plonger, plonger, _plonger_ la main dans son bonnet et en ressortir…

« Impossible. » prononça cette fois-ci Hermione avec un rire stupéfait.

Et pourtant. C'était bien le mouchoir coloré qui s'y trouvait. Exactement le même que tout à l'heure. Hermione haussa des sourcils en regardant le garçon faire paresseusement tournoyer le tissu autour de son doigt, sincèrement impressionnée. Et elle eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir son tout dernier clin d'oeil avant que le métro ne vienne interférer entre eux, comme une tombée de rideaux.

.  
.

' _Vos parents se sont rencontrés sur le quai de la station Glacière'_ raconterait un jour Hermione à ses enfants.

.  
.

* * *

 **Cheesy as hell, I know. Hope you liked it tho ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. ^_^**


End file.
